


On the Bathroom Floor (lams oneshot)

by Minja_Writes



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minja_Writes/pseuds/Minja_Writes
Summary: for my friends who ive trusted to see my profile:dont read this. or dont mention it to me.to anyone else? enjoy the fun, this was written a few months ago.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	On the Bathroom Floor (lams oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> the tags r all u need to know but also theres some degradation, and consent is not mentioned, but did happen before the scene starts, we just pick up at a good part bc i couldnt think of another way to start. okay lets go!

John kneeled on the floor of the bathroom, the tiles dug into his knees as he waited. Alexander had told him 20 minutes ago to be in the bathroom on his knees waiting. Even though John knew that Alexander was testing him and wanted him to break, he stayed strong.

And so John did stay. He was kneeling there bare, all of his bruises on display. There was a pink collar with a bell on it around his neck, and his hands were cuffed behind his back. He'd whimper every so often, but otherwise stayed silent for the next 10 minutes.

Then Alexander walked in. He had on his jeans from work and his button down was undone and untucked, exposing his chest. He scanned John and took in the sight of him. Alexander had found him all fucked out on their bed, laying next to his favorite toy. It was punishment time then. Alexander had started getting hard the moment he spotted John, truthfully. He told John to wait for him in the bathroom and Alexander had to take himself outside to gulp in some fresh air to control himself.

So, there he stood, in front of his boyfriend, the vague outline of his erection evident in his jeans, and a smirk playing on his lips. John whined lowly.

"Please..." He panted, looking up at Alexander pleadingly, trying to sway him.

Alexander almost snorted at that, rolling his eyes.

"How are you to refer to me, when I am above you?" Alex inquired, putting a finger under John's chin to tilt it up.

John's face contorted, he breath quickened and he felt arousal pool in the pit of his stomach.

Alexander muttered through his teeth,"Answer me, slut."

John almost moaned. He was almost fully hard by that point, all thanks to the way Alexander looked, as well as the punishment, and the degradation. The way he sounded was the icing on the cake in a way.

"Pl-Please, sir." John stuttered, Alexander taking another step into his personal space and reaching a hand up to pull at his hair.

Alexander chuckled. He loved making John beg.

"Puh-please... Please, sir. I've been so good." John whimpered.

"Oh, have you now?"

John squirmed and shifted his knees on the tiles.

"Yes..?"

Alexander bent down and slapped his ass firmly but not enough to mark, growling in his ear, "The only thing that goes up that pretty little ass of yours from now on is my cock, baby boy. Do you understand?"

John moaned out loud and made an incoherent noise, looking more needy by the second. Alexander grabbed his hips and sucked a hickey into his neck, making John squirm and try to get friction on his leg.

"I don't want to punish you any more than I have to, sweet angel." Alexander murmured.

"Yes, sir... I understand, please just touch me, please, please-" John panted, begging for anything to unwind the tension that was pooled inside of him like a white hot supernova waiting to release.

Alexander was tired from his workday, honestly. He just wanted to be at home with John. So, Alexander decided to do what he does best on days like these.

He gave in.

Before he knew what was happening, John was on the bed on his back. And Alexander's mouth was all over him. There were nips at his shoulders and warm open-mouthed kisses ghosted over his chest. John whimpered as Alexander licked and kissed down his stomach.

John cried out when Alexander wrapped a hand around him. There was so much happening all at once. Alexander's hand moved up and down his shaft, there were more kisses pressed all over him, every inch that was on display.

Then just like that there weren't any kisses anymore. John opened his eyes in confusion, just in time to see his dick disappear down Alexander's throat. He groaned and bucked up involuntarily. Alexander growled hungrily and sucked on him, then slid off to give more special attention to the head.

Alexander licked and sucked, tasting John on his tongue. The latter squirmed and grabbed at Alex's hair.

"Please, please, please, please, so so close, please, been waiting so long..." John muttered.

Alexander deepthroated him again, looking for a response. The words became more like one long moan as John got closer, and, to match this, Alex swallowed multiple times with his nose up against John's stomach.

And just like that, John unraveled. He screamed Alexander's name in such a way that Alex was sure they'd have someone to answer to in the morning. Alexander swallowed everything John had to give regardless, and moved up to gently kiss his forehead.

"I love you, John."

Alexander uncuffed John's hands, and massaged his wrists, kissing them.

"I have always loved you."

Alexander helped John take off the collar, and he rubbed his knees until they didn't hurt anymore.

"I will never stop loving you, no matter what."

Alexander drifted off to sleep with an angel in his arms that night, and he wished he could be there forever.


End file.
